Amikor meghasonlasz önmagaddal
by Ann Vincent
Summary: Annak idején ezt a történetet Egy új élet kezdete címmel futtattam. Egy évvel ezelőtt. Aztán gondoltam egy nagyot és merészet és nekiálltam átírni, mert nem tetszett a csöpögős Draco, és sok egyéb. Most remélem jó lett és el fogja nyerni a tetszéseteket.
1. Chapter 1

Szokásos hely, szokatlan időben. Takarodó után jár már az idő, de még ébren talál az éjszaka. A Roxfort legmagasabb tornyának mellvédjén állok.

A szél játszik testemmel, egyszer a mélybe lökne, másszor pedig vissza. Már rég nem érdekel. Ha vége lesz, legyen.

Emlékszem, mikor először kiálltam ide. Még hatodikban, mikor Ron összejött azzal a libával. Miután ráuszítottam frissen elővarázsolt madaraimat, nem tudtam hová menjek. A lányok hálókörletébe nem volt kedvem menni, mert az a klubhelységen való áthaladást jelentette ami egyenlő volt egy szívtáji késszúrással. Így jött az ötlet: felmegyek a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, hisz' ott úgysem jár senki. Mikor először kiléptem az éjszakába, alig tudtam megtartani az egyensúlyom, olyan erős szél volt kinn. Lassan a mellvédhez sétáltam, felálltam rá, majd vissza is hőköltem gyorsan.

Az éjszakát kinn töltöttem, egyedül, az önsajnálatnak és szuicid hajlamaimnak hódoltam.  
Ma is visszatértem, mint már annyiszor, ha ki akartam sírni magam. A szélnek, a sötétségnek elmondhattam minden bánatom, hisz nem adja tovább senkinek, csak vigasztal. Pajkosan lökdösi testem, mintha ringatna, még inkább átölelne. Kezdek megőrülni szerintem.  
Szabadon engedem könnyeimet, itt úgy sem lesi ki senki az eminens griffendéles sárvérűt. Csak, hogy Draco Malfoy szavaival éljek. Jártam már itt az ő „jóvoltából" is, meg a „legjobb barátaim" miatt is. Ma Ron miatt állok itt, halált megvető pimaszsággal. Szakítottunk. Nem akárhogy. Miután kimondta, hogy kapcsolatunknak vége, az egész griffendéles - mardekáros végzős évfolyam előtt üvöltve nyilvánította ki a véleményét. Elhordott mindennek, ami eszébe jutott. Persze senki nem védett meg. Miért is tették volna? Pozitív, hogy a mardekárosoknak nem jutott eszébe kiröhögni. Mintha még egy kis sajnálatot is láttam volna megcsillanni az ellenséges ház tagjainak szemében.

Végigszenvedtem a napot. Nem az fájt, hogy Ron szakított velem – ha ő nem teszi meg, akkor én, hisz nem szerettem – hanem a szakítás módja. A megaláztatás. Utána a tudat, hogy valóban nincsenek barátaim. Még Harry sem. Persze ő elvárja, hogy megcsináljam a leckéjét, lelket öntsek belé, harcoljak vele a világ megmentéséért. Hát nem fogok. Azt hiszem, most jött el az ideje, hogy végérvényesen hátat fordítsak eddigi életemnek. A szüleimet hidegen hagyná. Egy ideig. Amíg egy csuklyás, álarcos nő hidegvérrel meg nem gyilkolja őket. Igen, valóban. Komolyan gondolkozom a halálfalóságon.

Persze – gondolkodom el – úgysem lennék az. Túl jó vagyok ahhoz, hogy csak úgy egy gusztustalan félember talárja aljával smároljak életem végéig. És betegbiztosítás sincs. A nyugdíjról meg vagy gondoskodsz magadnak, vagy nem lesz. Ez van. Inkább gyilkolok szólóban.

Hirtelen nyílik az ajtó. Lassan megfordulok. De nem az. Szőke haj. Tejfölszőke. Naná. Draco Malfoy látni akarja, milyen mikor szenvedek. Sóhajtva leülök, háttal neki - miközben előveszem a pálcám -biztos, ami biztos -, majd ülő helyzetemből lenézek. A hátam mögött halkan, szólal meg Malfoy.

– Ha most leugrasz, akkor nagyot csalódok benned Granger.

Ez annyira malfoyos nem? Semmi „jaj úgy nem akarom, hogy leugorj, mert titokban rólad álmodozom és ha most nem leszel az enyém, akkor izéhozé"... Nem akar pátyolgatni. Tetszik.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy nem akarod, hogy meghaljak – minden öröm nélkül nevetek fel –. Van erre valami dolgod is, vagy csak engem szeretnél szórakoztatni ezzel a fennen stíllel?

- Jaj Granger, olyan humoros vagy, mint egy vakbélgyulladás. Dolgom nincs, álmos sem vagyok, szóval szólóban Granger megmentő a nevem, aki arra hivatott, hogy az éppen öngyilkos hajlamú Hermione Jane Grangert lekapja a kastély tetejének a tetejéről, mint egy mugli szuperhős. Épp csak a gumibugyi hiányzik – morogja magának nem túl jókedvűen.

- Na állj. Te most azt akarod mondani, hogy ismersz mugli szuperhősöket? - majdnem elröhögöm magam a feltételezéstől. Tíz másodperccel később pedig amiatt a kép miatt lesz vigyoroghatnékom amit lelki szemeim elé vetít az agyam: Draco Malfoy a leendő halálfaló szabadidejében mugli képregényeket olvas, mugli módon a földön kucorogva, majd elképzeli, hogy ő is szupermen.

Mégis felnyüszítek. Ott a mellvéd tetején olyan jókedvem támad, mint soha egyébkor. És ki tehet arról, hogy majd' levitorlázom a kastély tetejéről? A helyes válasz: Dracooooo Malfoooooy! Köszönöm - köszönöm. Mire a nem-is-olyan-hirtelen-jött vihogórohamot leküzdöm, bőven eltelik tíz perc – ha nem több.

- Most mi a fene bajod van? - kérdezi szinte kockásra ráncolt homlokkal. Miért ne ismernék mugli szuperhősöket? Astrokapitány, Superman, Batman, és még hajnalig sorolhatnám. Viszont kényelmesebb helyen magyaráznám borzasztó hiányosságaimat, ha nem baj. Már a lélek is belém fagyott és rettenetesen kiröhögve érzem magam, amit orvosolni szeretnék egy pohár alkohollal.

- Érezheted is kiröhögve magad. Nem félsz, hogy ki fogom használni ezt a gyengeséged?

- Kéne féljek? Mit tudsz tenni? Keserű vagy és meghasonlottál önmagaddal. Mihez kéne kezdj? Ősi ellenséggel beszélgetsz majdnem emberi hangon. Hamarosan be is fogtok rúgni, ahogy magamat ismerem.

- És mitől fogok berúgni? - érdeklődtem meglehetőst kíváncsian.

- Egy kis ettől, meg egy kis attól. Tudod a Szükség Szobája sok finomságot tud adni, csak kérni kell. Úgyhogy most leszel szíves lemászni onnan, de fénysebességgel, mert ha én szedlek le, abban nem lesz köszönet – vigyorgott gonoszan a szőke, én pedig komolyan megrémültem, mikor elképzeltem, hogy hogyan szedne le. Nem szuperhős módra, annyi biztos.

Jó menyasszony módra tehát fogtam magam és elkezdtem lecihelődni a kicsit sem selyembéléses kőfalról. Még szerencse, hogy nincs tériszonyom. Még szerencse, hogy nem kell seprű a repüléshez. Más lapra tartozik, hogy miért nem. Hosszan kezdhetnék még mondatokat a „még szerencse" címmel, de inkább nem teszem. Időközben megpróbálok minél kevesebb feltűnéssel lelebegni a falról – mintha lehetne azt feltűnés nélkül csinálni. A nem létező belső szememmel látom, amint Malfoy szemei egy kistányért meghazudtoló méretűre növekszenek mindössze tizenöt másodperc alatt. Újfent vigyoroghatnékom támad az abszurd gondolattól, minekutána nem koncentrálok a feltűnésmentes lebegésre, és majdnem lezuhanok. Szép halál lenne. Még szerencse, hogy itt van tündi-bündi Draco Malfoy és a szerencsétlenül járt vámpírlány segítségére siet. Uhh... Vámpírt mondtam? Nem akartam. Bocsánat.

Szóval elkapott. Aranyos gesztus egy arrogáns mardekárostól.

- Mielőtt véletlen öngyilkosságot követsz el itt nekem, le akarlak itatni. Legalább egyszer. Kíváncsi vagyok az eminens Hermione Grangerre részegen.

- Miért vagyok én eminens? Tehetek én arról, hogy elolvasok valamit egyszer úgy, hogy oda sem figyelek, és ha megkérdezik mi volt az, akkor szó szerint idézem?

- Visszavonom Miss Lexikon.

- Anyád a lexikon, nem én – boxoltam a vállába cseppet sem nőiesen.

- Vedd le a szád anyámról! - kezdi dühödten a szöszi.

- Nem örülnél neki, ha rajta lenne a szám elhiszed?

Csönd. Értetlen tekintet. Én elégelem meg először az ostoba nézést.

- Most akkor megyünk, vagy épp legyökerezünk itt és bámulunk még néhány óráig egymásra szórakozásképp?

- Milyen modora van ennek a lánynak – sóhajt fel Malfoy, és cseppet sem úgy néz ki, mintha nagyon bánná, hogy nem úrinő módjára viselkedem.

- Bocs, születésemkor felvágták a nyelvem.

Nem szól vissza, csak fúj egy nagyot. Egy-null a javamra. Fogsz te még ma csodálkozni Mardekár vezére, arról gondoskodom.

Nesztelenül haladunk a sötét folyosókon, és csak az én hathatós segítségemmel nem akadunk össze sem tanárra, sem Hóborccal, sem Friccsel. Malfoy remegő térdekkel támaszkodik meg a Szükség Szobája előtt nagyjából öt perccel azután, hogy elhagytuk a tornyot. Büdös bagós, kifulladt és parázik, mint állat. Én dohányzom és nem félek. Tüdőm már nikotinért üvölt, én pedig szeretnék már belebódulni egy nagy pohár torokmaróan erős szeszbe, valamint egy szál cigibe. Tudom, szánalmas vagyok. De melyik szenvedélybeteg nem az?

A lihegő szőkére ügyet sem vetve elsétálok háromszor a szoba lehetséges ajtaja előtt, majd lenyomom az egyszerű alumíniumkilincset, ami megjelenik előttem. Hangulatos szoba, akár egy hotelben is lehetne. Diszkréten elegáns bútorok; fekete ágy (ezt sem én akartam, semmiféle ággyal kapcsolatos vágyam nincs ma estére az alvást leszámítva), füstüvegből készült dohányzóasztal, fekete bőr ülőgarnitúra, erkély, bárszekrény. Tökéletes, gondolom én és odabaktatok a szoba legfontosabb eleméhez, az alkoholt rejtő szekrénykéhez. Az állam a padlón koppan, amikor kinyitom a szép kis ajtót. Minden jel szerint tértágító bűbájjal van kezelve a belseje, mert ami kívülről kicsi, belülről akár italraktár is lehetne. Térülök fordulok, és a hitetlenkedve nézgelődő Malfoyra ügyet sem vetve viszek oda némi muníciót az asztalhoz. Egy kis bor, vodka, tequila, citrom, só, egy kis rágcsálnivaló (nehogy az első korty szesz kiüssön), majd egy-egy doboz cigi (ki hinné, hogy a szoba tudja, hogy melyikünk melyik márkához hűséges).

Dolgom végeztével lehuppanok egy – mint később kiderült – varázslatosan kényelmes fotelba Malfoyjal szemközt. És rádöbbenek. Pia van, pohár sehol. Magamat szidva állok fel, és teszem meg az utolsó kört a szekrény és dohányzóasztal közt. Most leülök, végleg. Kiveszek a dobozból egy szálat, és szertartásosan meggyújtom a hörgőropi végét, majd mélyen leszívom a mentolos füstöt. Egy pálcaintéssel hamutartót varázsolok az asztal mértani közepére, majd beszélgetést kezdeményezek, hogy ne csak alkoholizálásról szóljon az élet.

- Mi vezérelt, mikor leszedtél a falról olyan kicsit sem épelméjű indokkal, miszerint nekem most alkoholizálhatnékod van velem? Miért pont velem?

- Ha azt mondom, hogy mindig is szerettelek volna megismerni, hiszel nekem?

- Tegyük fel, hogy igen. De miért most?

- Mert eddig nem lehetett Potter és Weasley nélkül látni téged. Velük meg nem akarok közelebbi kontaktusba kerülni.

- A miértre még mindig nem kaptam választ. Miért én?

- Mert okos vagy, talpraesett és veszélyes. Van egy auralátó a Mardekárban, ő mondta, hogy körülötted más színt nem lát, csak a feketét. És nem a ruháidra gondolt. Biztos benne, hogy nem a hagyományos értelemben vett jó oldalon állsz. Igaza van?

- Szerintem egy vámpír sosem állhat Dumbledore és Harry Potter mellett. Fél éve tudtam meg, hogy az vagyok, amikor először alakultam át. Apámék megint felhúztak, én meg rájuk támadtam teljesen átalakulva. Aztán jött a „családi kupaktanács", hogy miért is volt ez. Legkedvesebb apám két és fél mondatban vázolta, hogy tizenhét évvel ezelőtt volt egy félig-meddig futó kalandja egy nővel, akiről születésem után derült ki, hogy egy több ezer évre visszavezethető vámpírdinasztia királynője. Ekkor apám megfogott engem, meg a motyóját és elhúzott a fészkesbe, majd egy évig és egy napig bujkált, nehogy anyám megtaláljon minket és tisztességes vámpírt neveljen belőlem.

- Miért pont egy évig és egy napig?

- A vámpírtörvények a klánunkban úgy szólnak, hogy ha ilyen történik, az anyának vagy az apának utódja eltűnésétől számított egy éve és egy napja van arra, hogy megtalálja a csemetéjét, máskülönben az hivatalosan is az elrabolt félé lesz, és az utód csak nagykorúsága betöltése után hozhat döntést arról, hogy visszatér-e a klánba, vagy sem.

- És a szüleiddel mi a helyzet?

- Eléggé utáljuk egymást. Anyám és apám retteg tőlem, ezért folyamatosan ütnek-vágnak engem. Ne tudd meg, hogy a hét év alatt, míg idejártam, hányszor kellett szünetek után mindenféle kendőzőbűbájt alkalmaznom, hogy senkinek ne tűnjön fel, miket csinálnak velem otthon – mondom savanyú mosollyal, miközben újabb pohár valamit emelek a számhoz, hogy azt is egy hajtásra eltüntessem magamban, mint az előző hármat. Előveszek még egy szál cigit, és ugyanolyan szertartásos mozdulattal tartom a láng fölé, mint az előzőt.

- És veled mi a helyzet? - szólalok meg kisvártatva – A te szüleid milyenek?

- Ez összetett – ráncolja a homlokát beszélgetőpartnerem – apám rettenetesen büszke akar rám lenni, mivel én vagyok a család egyetlen utódja, tehát rengeteg elvárás van velem szemben. Viselkedj rendesen, tanulj jól, légy rideg, gonosz, és a többi. Én pedig pontosan így teszek. Anyám egy jégcsap, megszült, azóta pedig jószerével nem is láttam. Mindig volt mellettem egy dada, aki kb. két hét után menekült tőlem, mert vagy felgyújtottam, vagy lehánytam, vagy csináltam vele valami olyat, aminek nagyon nem örült.

- Akkor szedjük össze a dolgokat. Sem téged, sem engem nem szeretnek a szüleink. Kettőn közt a különbség csak annyi, hogy nekem már nincs hova menni, legalábbis ebben az országban. A nyáron kihajítottak otthonról minden ingóságommal együtt. Asszem a RAVASZ vizsgák után elmegyek az országból a klánomhoz, és ott is maradok, bár itt jobb szeretnék.

Miért maradnál, ha nincs itt semmi, ami visszatartana?

- Egyvalami visszatartana. A hatalom. Ki nem szereti? Egyszerű a képlet: győzd le Voldemortot, öld meg Harry Pottert és Albus Dumbledore-t és tiéd a világ.

- Ez mind szép és jó, de hogy akarod kivitelezni? Odaállsz Voldi elé, hogy „maradj ott egy kicsit, hogy leavadázhassalak"?

- Hülye. Rengeteg felkészülés kell hozzá, a többi már megvan – azt hiszem, felkeltettem az érdeklődését, mert látszólag minden idegszálát birtoklom.

- Milyen többi?

- Még év elején felvettem a kapcsolatot anyámmal, hogy segítsen. Tudod, minket vámpírokat mindig is vonzott a hatalom. Szeretünk uralkodni a nálunk gyengébbeken. Szóval egy ezerötszáz fős vámpírhadsereg már mögöttem van. Persze emberek is kellenek, akik alárendelik magukat az akaratomnak. Természetesen ezt nem úgy képzelem el, mint ahogy a Sötét Nagyúr megvalósította, de nem is Dumbledore-i módon óhajtom megszervezni.

- És mit akarsz a hatalommal?

- Még nem tudom, de fel fogom magam találni.

Közel tíz percig ültünk némaságba és cigifüstbe burkolózva, mikor Malfoy újra megszólalt.

- Segítek.

- Ugyan miért tennéd?

- Az egyik ok, hogy nem Voldemortot akarom szolgálni – te talán nem fogsz passzióból halálos átkokkal dobálózni, másrészt osztozni akarok a hatalmadon.

- Azon csak úgy osztozhatsz velem, ha vámpírrá teszlek véla. Erre pedig ne nagyon számíts mostanában. Előbb bizonyítani kell.

- Hogy minek neveztél? Nem vagyok véla!

- Érzem a szagodat. És azt ne mondd nekem, hogy volt valaha is olyan, aki visszautasított, mert akkor tényleg kiröhöglek. Legalább negyedrészt véla vagy. És nagyon erős a kisugárzásod is. Szóval ne bizonygasd az ellenkezőjét kérlek.

Látszott rajta, hogy erre nem számított. Töltött magának egy pohár 40-os tequilát és sózás-citromozás után magába döntötte. Sokkolta a hír, miszerint az ő vére nem is annyira arany. Ráadásul nem is teljesen ember. Én meg kezdtem elvarázsolni magam. A vodkás üvegben már alig lötyögött valami az alján, a tequila is sokat vesztett már a tartalmából, a bornak pedig a fele hiányzott.

- Kezdek álmosodni – jelentette ki nagyvártatva szőke majdnem bűntársam.

- Akkor aludj. Én nem tartalak vissza – bandzsítottam rá, hiszen nekem is a fejembe szállt már a pia.

- Akadt némi problémám – szólalt meg egy kis szünet után újra.

- Éspedig?

- Nem fogok tudni eljutni az ágyig. Segítenél? - nézett rám zavaros szemekkel.

- Eh, férfiak... - sóhajtottam, majd feltápászkodtam eddigi kényelmes helyzetemből és odatámolyogtam nagy nehezen a kissé illuminált állapotban levő férfikezdeményhez. Nem túl gyengéden a hóna alá nyúltam, hogy valahogy eljuttassam magunkat az ágyig, ami már rám is incselkedő pillantásokat vetett. Azt hiszem, elkezdtem hallucinálni valamitől. Pedig nem szívtam semmi olyat. Gondolatban megrántottam a vállam és tovább botorkáltam a holt teherrel a vállamon. Amire nem számítottam az a lendület. Murphy megmondta: ami rád eshet, az rád is fog tértől időtől függetlenül. Na, valami ilyesmi történt velem is. Két és fél másodperccel később én az ágyon feküdtem, takaró gyanánt pedig a Mardekár mindenkori bikáját használtam – mindezt saját elhatározásomon kívül. Nehéz volt legörgetni magamról – látszik, hogy nem a nőknek találták ki a súlyemelést -, mégis miután sikerült, roppant büszkén mentem nagyjából tíz centivel arrébb.

Két szempillantás sem telt el, és érdekes jelenségre lettem figyelmes: valaki tapogatja (simogatja?) a hátam. Mivel más élő szervezet nem tartózkodott a szobában rajtam és Malfoyon kívül és a saját magam tapogatása sem tartozik a legkedveltebb elfoglaltságaim közé, ezért kényszerű hálótársamra gyanakodtam, ki tudja milyen indíttatásból. Eddélig nem létező rémületem ugrott egy tripla axelt, amikor megszólalt (mivelhogy rendes boszorka nem ijed meg az idegen kezek általi simogatástól, hiszen ha valami nem tetszik, ott a pálca, lehet itt az avada, hol az avadát játszani):

- Hermione! Mondták már, hogy gyönyörű vagy? - igen, a tipikus részeg feeling: mindenki tetszik, mindenkit... De még engem is?!

- Nem Malfoy, még nem mondták, és te sem mondanád, ha józan lennél. Szerintem aludj egy nagyot, mert holnap hosszú és tyúkszaros napunk lesz.

Mindezt csukott szemmel, a hátamon fekve mondtam, mélyen alfában, majdnem omegában (vagyis nem érzékeltem egy kukkot sem), mikor egy forró, alkoholpárás leheletet éreztem közvetlenül a szám felett. Erőnek erejével visszarángattam magam a kocsonyás lazaságból, majd kinyitottam szemeimet, hogy egy ezüstös-kékesszürkés-meghatározhatatlan árnyalatú szempárral találkozzon tekintetem. Egy lányregényben a hősnő már rég rátapadt volna arra a hmm...vonzó (határozottan) szájra, és kifulladásig csókolta volna. Ez sem én vagyok.

Az extra sokk akkor ért, amikor elkezdte az arcomat simogatni, mint aki épp egy csók előtt a legújabb barátnőjét. Aztán meg is csókol. Öntudatlanul viszonzom, melyik hülye ne tenné? Fél perc múlva tudatosul végül bennem, hogy kivel, mit, hol, és hogyan művelek. Lassan elszakítom magam tőle, pedig a nyelve...valami hihetetlen dolgot művel éppen a számban, amitől az összes izmom kocsonyásodásnak indul. Ellenben van egy kis bibi. Sosem csinálok ilyet, annál is inkább, hogy ez se nem randi és Malfoy még csak nem is sorolható a kedves ismerősök kategóriába. Szóval leszakadok a szöszi nyelvéről, hogy egy majdnem józan pasival nézzek farkasszemet.

- Drága Malfoy – indítok – ez mégis mi volt? - ennyi jön ki belőlem, mert az oly jól ismert hidegvérem is úgy hagyott magamra, mint a pinty.

- Kedves Granger – felel – ez egy csók volt, ha nem jutott volna el az agyadig.

Na ez az igazi Malfoy – gondoltam sóhajtva. Úgy hiányzott, mint a májusi jégeső.

- Egy kérdés, és alvást színlelek. Miért kaptam?

- Nincs válasz reggel előtt. – Anyád. Gondolom én. - Józanon is meg akarom ismételni.

- Ha megteszed, olyat teszek, amit nagyon megbánsz – és komolyan is gondolom. Nem szeretem, mikor olyan emberek smárnak le, akik előző nap még undorodtak tőlem. - Jó éjszakát Malfoy. - Meg sem várom, hogy annyit mondjon mukk, kirángatom magunk alól a paplant, majd tüntetőleg a bal oldalamra fordulok, a szöszinek háttal. Még hallom, hogy aranyvérű majdnem-letámadóm helyezkedik kicsit, majd egy kar súlyát érzem a derekamon. Úgy gondolom, nem tudja, hogy folyamatosan az életével játszik. Bátor – vagy ostoba -, nem tudom, de jelen helyzetben nem is akarom tudni.

Azt hiszem, belenyugszom. Legalább ma éjszakára. Jó ez így.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Másnapos hajnal köszöntött ránk az átdorbézolt éjszaka után, legalábbis az én fejfájásom köszönte szépen, élt és virult. Megpróbáltam kinyitni a szemem, de csúfos kudarcot vallottam, tudniillik fejfájásomról bebizonyosodott (amit addig nem hittem), hogy fokozható.

- Mindjárt öngyi leszek – morogtam magam elé, majd a pálcámért nyúltam, hogy elsötétítsem a szobát. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ha nem is csillagokat, de foszforeszkáló köröket mindenképp láttam. Lomha mozdulattal intettem a fekete brokátfüggönyök felé – még szerencse, hogy nem a mágiám másnapos – gondoltam fanyarul, miközben a sötétítők hermetikusan lezárták az ablakot, kitoloncolva ezzel a fényt a szobából.

- Végre – mordult fel mellettem Malfoy. Ebben a pillanatban azt sem tudtam, hogy hogyan került mellém az ágyba... Aztán összeállt a kép és valami diszkréten felsikoltott bennem, amitől az eddig sunyin fájdogáló fejem újfent lüktetni kezdett. Végül észrevételeztem még néhány dolgot (úgymint: kinek a keze van a derekamon és ki mellett fekszem), amitől hangosan is kinyilvánítottam véleményem:

- Hol vagyok? Mit keresel itt mellettem? Hogy merészelsz tapogatni? Mi történt tegnap este, amire nem emlékszem? Segítség!

- A Szükség Szobájában vagyunk, együtt feküdtünk le aludni, valószínűleg álmomban tapogattalak le, tegnap este pedig beszélgettünk, piáltunk, valamint nagy a valószínűsége annak, hogy kissé ittas állapotban lekaptalak. Elégedett vagy a válasszal Granger?

- A legkevésbé sem – söpörtem ki a pólóm alól egy kósza kezet, ami bár jó dolgokat művelt, a hasammal, mégsem éreztem helyénvalónak a jelenlétét.- Mik a mai tervek?

- Folytathatnánk a tegnapiakat – a komisz vigyort ugyan nem láttam, de érzékeltem, hogy a szőke mögöttem minden macskajaj ellenére is eléggé...hm...kanos.

- Szerintem meg jó lenne összeszedni maradványainkat – csusszantam ki az ágyból, aminek megint a fejem látta kárát. Lüktető kobakkal üldögéltem néhány percig az ágy szélén, hogy képes legyek hányinger nélkül feltápászkodni, hogy valamit vegyek magamhoz, amitől megszűnik ez az áldatlan állapot. Lassan emelkedtem fel ültömből, majd lajháros gyorsasággal vonszoltam magam a tegnapi kis bárszekrényhez, erőteljesen reménykedve abban, hogy találok némi bájitalt fájdalmaimra. Örömöm maradéktalan volt, hiszen volt két üvegcse a szekrénykében (cinikusan gondoltam arra, hogy kínomban már mindent becézek magam körül). Fogtam az egyiket, és Isten neki sóhajtással eltüntettem magamban, majd borzongtam egy sort, mert minden mugli fájdalomcsillapító bogyónál keserűbb volt, mégis; két perc múlva ha fitt és friss nem is, de már másnapos sem voltam.

Mindenek előtt akartam egy cigit. Kerestem, hogy nem hagytam-e egy szálat a dobozban, de kutatásaim csúfos kudarccal végződtek. A doboz üres – állapítottam meg éleselméjűen, majd rimánkodni kezdtem a mágikus szobának, hogy adjon egy doboz cigit. Sikerem határtalan volt: kaptam egy doboz mentolos Pall Mall-t, aminek örültem, mint drogos a tűnek. Jók a hasonlataim nem?

Hogy mindeközben Malfoy mit csinált? Horkolt. Nem halkan, arisztokratikusan, hanem üvegtábla-rezegtető hangosan. Olyan illúzió romboló nem?

- Anyád – suttogtam halkan (hangosan), majd elnémítottam a horkolót, nehogy attól fájduljon meg a fejem.

Miután halotti csendbe burkolózott az alkoholpárás szoba, leültem a tegnap oly kényelmesnek talált fotelbe, és rágyújtottam, aztán magam elé képzeltem egy bögre forró kávét. Szerencsém volt, kaptam. Megittam. Elgondolkodtam a mai napon. Mit is kéne csinálni? Reggelizni – jött az egyértelmű válasz. Magamban vállat vontam, majd pálcám magam elé emelve suttogtam a semmibe – Tempus. Idióta hupilila színben tűntek fel előttem a pontos időt jelző számok. Hajnali dél körül járt az idő. A nyavalya törné ki – morogtam magamban, hiszen lekéstem a délelőtti óráimat – frenetikus az élet – gondoltam tovább, de nem ragoztam a végtelenségig.

Feltápászkodtam a fotelből, aztán kívántam – még szerencse, hogy nem csak hármat lehet itt, hanem akármennyit. Mi lenne, ha UZI-t kérnék a szobától? Semmi. Nem ismeri a Roxfort a mugli holmikat. Akkor kérek valami ruhát. Meg cipőt. És nyakláncot. Némi festéket, hogy megfelelően ijesztő legyek ma. Közben visszaemlékszem tavalyi önmagamra.

Barna hullámos haj, barna szemek, átlagos megjelenés. Ez voltam én. Aztán jött a nyár és egy fergeteges buli, amint összeakadtam néhány emberrel. Nos, ők érték el nálam ezt a változást. Kezdetnek az egyik lány kivasalta a hajam – így már ki is tudtam bontani. Aztán előkerült egy szemceruza, ami elől a kezdetek kezdetén sikítva menekültem, aztán megadtam magam az elkerülhetetlennek. Végül egy tehetős jóbarát elhurcolt vásárolni (eredmény: acélbetétes, fekete ruhák, néhány CD), meg fodrászhoz. Mindezen megpróbáltatások megkoronázásaként elém toltak egy tükröt Voilá! felkiáltással. Aztán elmerültem a rockzene sötét bugyraiban. Hogy milyen zenét hallgattam addig? Semmilyet. Ilyen szülők mellett? Ugyan kérem, mit feltételeznek rólam?

Visszatérve a jelenbe: ruha kell. Lesz. Hurrá, fekete. Gyorsan fürdőszobát vizualizálok magamnak, nehogy már Malfoy előtt kelljen mindent csinálni. Ennyire nem vagyunk jóban.

Kezemben egy fehér törülközővel berontok a fürdőbe és rá sem hederítek a csempe színére. Bevallom, kellett volna. Rózsaszín. Olyan... Ki ismeri a Rózsaszín párduc című jelentéktelen alkotást? Áh, látok is kezeket, köszönöm. Szóval olyan színe van. Bloáhh.

Lecsutakolom magam, felkapkodom magamra a ruhákat, aztán rohanok kifelé, mert a kávém visszatéréssel fenyeget. Mily idilli.

Teendők, teendők. Megvan!

- Malfoy hercegnő, legyen szíves felkelni! - üvöltöm, bár hatástalanul. Szétvetett tagokkal alszik az ágy tetején, és csak egy hangtalan morgás (létezhet ilyen?) jelzi, hogy hallott is valamit.

Hermione pedig a tettek mezejére lép. Gonosz mosollyal emelem fel a pálcám és végzek el egy (szerintem lassan fekete mágiába hajló) bűbájt.

- Aguamenti – suttogom vigyorogva, majd várom a hatást, amit a pálcámból kilövellő vízsugár okoz. Malfoy felül, üvöltene, ha lenne mivel. Lassan tudatosul benne, hogy valahol félúton elvitte a cica a hangját. Egy rossz-gonosz Hermione cica. Vigyorogva végzem el az ellenbűbájt, majd várom a hurrikánt, ami nem is várat sokat magára, ám valamivel nem számolt a véla herceg: nem tud ijesztő lenni, amikor nyűgösen, vizesen, másnaposan (kinek mi tetszik), ücsörög egy ágy tetején és üvölt. Én meg sokfelé hajtogattam magam a röhögéstől.

- Menj fürödni – mondtam neki könnyeimet törölgetve, amikor elhallgatott egy pillanatra – Bűzlesz – egészítettem még ki.

Meglepődött, de annyira, hogy szerintem még arról is megfeledkezett, hogy ő most itt mérges és másnapos. Mindezt egyszerre. Kimászott az ágyból, elvégezte a ruha kívánási ceremóniát, majd berongyolt a fürdőbe, hogy rögtön ki is tolasson onnan – öklendezve.

- Granger adj valamit másnaposságra, mert behányok – nyögte ki nagy sóhajtozások közepette.

- Én meg már azt hittem, hogy szülsz – meresztettem szemeim bájosan – De lásd kivel van dolgod – nyújtottam felé a bájitalos üvegcsét, amiben ugyanaz a lötyi ücsörgött, amit én is benyaltam egy fertályórával ezelőtt. Megfogta, lehúzta. Aztán állt egy sort, érdekesre színeződött arccal – Ne most hányj be kérlek – morogtam, miközben arrébb mentem, nehogy a ruhám és a kávém bánja, ha mégis rókatelepet óhajtana létrehozni. Végül erőt vett magán, korai ráncai kisimultak, ő maga újra részt vett az evolúciós folyamatban (értsd: felegyenesedett), és már nem markolászta a hasát sem.

- Kösz Granger – azzal elvonult, mintha mi sem történt volna. Öt perc múlva délcegen jött elő a fürdőből, arcán felsőbbrendű utálkozással. Gondolom ő is észrevette a csempét. Nem baj, attól a megjelenése még tökéletes volt. Fekete bakancs, fekete nadrág szegecsekkel és láncokkal, fekete felső láncokkal, nyakörv, művileg összekócolt haj, csak azért, hogy az összes roxfortos bugyi benedvesedjen a látványtól. Hazudnék, ha az enyém nem tenné ezt, de ezt hangosan soha nem ismerném el. Főleg nem Malfoynak.

- Cigit? Kávét?

- Ilyen sorrendben. Miért nem szóltál, hogy a fürdőt nem lehet megváltoztatni?

- Mert abban semmi poén nem lett volna. Gondolj bele: én nem szólok, te próbálkozol, én meg elsírom magam a nevetéstől, amit a te koncentrálástól kivörösödött fejed idéz elő.

- Kösz – húzza el a száját, majd beleiszik a kávéba, amitől megint rájön a hányhatnék nevű tünetegyüttes, én pedig majdnem ráköpöm a kávét, ahogy elfog a sírva röhögés.

- Miért nem tettél bele cukrot?

- Tudom én, hogy hogyan iszod? Úgy kaptad, ahogy nekem van - ez persze távol járt az igazságtól, mert én is utálom feketén a szívgyilkos löttyöt, de a blöff bejött. Vigyorogva figyeltem Malfoyt, amint összehúzott szemekkel könyörög egy kis édesítésért.

Sikerült neki, én pedig végeztem. Felemelkedtem, hogy távozzak Nagyterem iránt, mivel a gyomrom kaja után esdekelt, nem is kicsit. Egy meglepett ezüst szempárral találtam szembe magam:

- Te mégis hova igyekszel?

- Hármat találgathatsz, de én akkor is enni indultam.

- Jövök én is – pattant fel hirtelen. Letette a bögrét az asztalra, elnyomta a cigit és máris útra készen várakozott mellettem.

- Nem fognak gyanakodni kedves iskolatársaink, hogy együtt állítunk be?

- Nem igazán izgat a dolog, hidd el. A legkevesebb, amit megtehetnek a csend. Egyébként is. Érdekel ez téged? Szerintem nem – vágott vissza egy gúnyos grimasz kíséretében a szőke sárkány (ilyen jó jelzőt még sosem alkottam senkire).

Miközben a kastély folyosóit jártuk, hogy minél előbb úticélunkhoz érkezzünk, a feszültség nőttön-nőtt bennem, és csak remek pókerarcomnak köszönhettem, hogy a szorongás nem ült ki az arcomra, mégis észrevehető volt – legalábbis Malfoy észlelte, hogy már nem az a nyegle vámpírlány vonul mellette, hanem egy rakás szerencsétlenség, akit Hermione Grangernek kereszteltek születésekor.

- Mégis mi bajod? - kérdezte Malfoy, amikor már a kezemen is érezhető változások álltak be (úgymint remegés, tenyér izzadás és a többi).

- Már ideges sem lehet a vámpír lánya? - néztem rá hidegen.

- Figyelj Granger – fogta meg vállaimat, miközben egy teljesen üres folyosón álltunk meg –, lehet, hogy nem vagyunk jóban, de annyit tudok, hogy nem kell görcsölni amiatt, hogy mit fog szólni a sok birka, mikor belépünk együtt a Nagyterembe. Kutyákat nem érdekli. Mellesleg ülj a Mardekár asztalához, ott nem fog foglalkozni veled senki. Egyébként...gyönyörű vagy még így is – hajolt a számra, hogy kijózanodva is megismételhesse azt, amit tegnap részegen tett meg. Elgyengülve adtam meg magam a szőke akaratának, kétségbeesetten kapaszkodva belé, nehogy elnyeljen valami sötét melankolikus érzés, ami ellen eddig egyedül is fel tudtam venni a harcot, ám úgy tűnik, semmi sem tarthat örökké. - Vigyázok rád – suttogta, miután ajkaimtól elszakadva szemembe nézett.

- Csak támogass. Nem kell rám vigyázni, csak támogatni. Az én harcomat sajnos csak egyedül tudom megvívni. A magad módján állj mellettem. Semmi egyebet nem kérek – mondtam rekedten. Küzdöttem könnyeim ellen, sikeresen. A büszkeségem nem hagyta, hogy sírjak, sosem tettem, ezután sem fogom.

- Nyugi Granger, nem fogok a nyakadon lógni és szerelmes hülyeségeket a füledbe suttogni, az nem én lennék.

- El is várom – vigyorodtam el, ha mindez nehezen is ment. - Ezt miért kaptam? - folytattam, hogy tisztázzam az előbbi helyzetet.

- Tegnap este mondtam, hogy józanon is meg akarom ismételni nem?

- De...csak...azt hittem, hogy nem gondolod komolyan – válaszoltam elbizonytalanodva.

- Granger. Egy Malfoy sosem komolytalan – mindezt halálos nyugalommal mondja, mint az az utolsó görény, akit annyira utálok.

- Felvágós ficsúr – morogtam magam elé, majd folytattam utam az etetőhelyiség felé.

A Nagyteremben a szokásos kép fogadott minket: mindenki benn ül, tömi a majmot és vartyog valami hülyeségről. Istenem, miért nem adtál egy kicsivel több agyat némelyik roxfortos diáknak! Hihetetlen módon teljesen kisimultam idegileg azóta, hogy Malfoy megnyugtatott. Igazán egyedi eszközei vannak – gondoltam magamban vigyorogva. Hirtelen kiáltás harsant a Griffendél asztalánál, amitől a szőr felállt a hátamon:

- Nézzétek már a görény mellett a ribancot! Mi az Malfoy? Neked már egy sárvérű is megfelel? - üvöltött Ron, mint egy őrült. Malfoy a szemembe nézve rögtön látta, hogy nem vagyok éppen vidám, ezért megfogta a karom, hogy alkalomadtán el tudjon kapni, mielőtt valami visszafordíthatatlant tennék.

- Ne magadból indulj ki Weasley – vágott vissza a szőke. - Gyere Granger, majd elrendezzük.

Azt hiszem, erről beszélt ott a folyosón. Megvéd – elsősorban magamtól. Boldog voltam, elképzelhetetlenül, hiszen nem csöpögött, nem volt giccses, és mégis: jó volt.

Lehuppantunk a Mardekár asztalához, hogy megebédeljünk, amikor újabb nehézségekkel kellett szembenéznünk, nevezetesen Blaise és Pansy közeledett felénk, amitől újfent nőni kezdtek a fogaim. Mondanom sem kell, semmi jóra nem számítottam.

- Mit keresel te a kígyófészekben Granger? - fordult felém Zambini, úgy tűnik érdeklődve.

- Szerintem nem vagy kíváncsi a magánéleti problémáimra, hacsak nem szeretnél pletykálni, amit viszont én nem ajánlok neked – mosolyogtam rá megtévesztő kedvességgel. Tudott valamit a diplomáciáról ez a Blaise, mert gyorsan visszakozott:

- Nem, valóban nem érdekel, viszont kíváncsi lennék rá, hogy miért veszett így össze a híres trió.

- Az viszont nem tartozik rád Zambini – vágott közbe elég türelmetlenül Malfoy, amit én egy bólintással erősítettem meg. Mindeközben szereztem magamnak egy darab pergament egy pennával és némi tintával egyetemben és firkantottam egy gyors levelet Ronnak.

Fél három, fúriafűz. Ne késs, segédet hozz.

H.G.

Megmutattam Malfoynak, hogy tetszik-e neki. Most végre elláthatom a baját annak a vörös hajú tetűnek. Atomjaira szedem – örültem magamnak. A szöszi rábólintott a dologra, így megbűvöltem a pergament, hogy csak az olvashassa el a levelet, akinek szól, és az is csak egyszer. Kíváncsi voltam rá, hogy el mer-e jönni. Biztos voltam benne, hogy igen, hiszen ő is egy „büszke griffendéles".

- Mesélj valamit Granger – szakított ki gondolataim közül Malfoy, aminek most örültem, hiszen kezdett nagyon esőfelhős lenni a kedvem. Morogva válaszoltam neki:

- Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, itt a vége, fuss el véle. Ez volt a turbómese. Tetszett? - néztem rá angyali pofival, ő meg grimaszolt egy sort. Látszik, hogy nem szokta még meg a beszólásaim. Szegény fiúka.

- De este mesélned kell nekem, azt ugye tudod?

- Ha nem ismernélek, most azt hinném, nyávogtál. Így viszont betudom a saját hallászavaromnak. Egyébként majd mesélek neked este egy pohár bor mellett, ha gondolod.

- Gondolom – mondta, miközben szedett magának egy tál élelmet, s tette mindezt olyan eleganciával, amiről én még csak álmodni sem merek.

Hamar eltelt az idő és mire észbe kaptam, már Malfoy oldalán baktattam a fúriafűz irányába. Hallgatólagosan megegyeztünk abban, hogy ő lesz a segédem, bár biztos voltam személyes sikeremben. A fa közelében ott állt már Harry és Ron. Valamiről nagyon hevesen vitatkoztak, ám rögtön elhallgattak, mikor megláttak engem a szőke srác mellett, ahogy halkan beszélgetve közeledünk. Bevallom, Malfoy jobb társaság volt az elmúlt egy napban, mint ők hat évig. Nem tudom, hogy lehet ez – vallottam be magamnak. Mihelyst odaértünk, elővettem zsebemből két szál cigit, amiből az egyiket Malfoy kezébe nyomtam, a másikat magamnak gyújtottam meg.

- Kezdhetjük Weasley? - kérdeztem unottan pöfékelve.

- Naná – lépett elém fölényesen, mire gonoszul elvigyorodtam. - Stupor!

Szó nélkül intettem a pálcámmal, minek következtében az átok messzire elkerült engem is és Malfoyt is. Ron folyamatosan szórta rám átkait, miközben én sztoikus nyugalommal dohányoztam, illetve védtem magam.

- Nem unod még a pattogást? Még a végén elfáradsz Roncimonci – böktem ki nem sokkal később.

- Csinálj már valamit! - üvöltött tőlem négy méterre Weasley – Nem igaz, hogy csak állsz ott és nem csinálsz semmit!

- Ki mondta, hogy nem csinálok semmit? - azzal meglendítettem a pálcám. Ron egy krumpliszsákot megszégyenítő módon csuklott össze.

- Ez tartott eddig? - hüledezett mellettem Malfoy

- Hagytam, hogy hülyét csináljon magából – vontam vállat. - Te nem élvezted? Én igen.

- Lett volna jobb dolgom is Granger.

- Eszem az elégedetlen mindened – fintorogtam –, nekem is lett volna jobb dolgom, ezért megyek most tanulni.

- Könyvtár?

- Az.

- Jövök én is, várj meg.

A kastély felé menet újból rágyújtottam, amit a szöszi csak egy gúnyos fintorral jutalmazott. Láttam rajta, hogy nem tetszik neki az önpusztításom, de a saját jól felfogott érdekében nem szólt bele. Jobban is tette. Madam Cvikker is furcsán nézett rám, amikor belibbentünk a könyvtárba – hónapok óta nem jártam ott, végképp nem Draco Malfoyjal.

Két órán keresztül aszaltam a fenekem a könyvek között, amikor elegem lett. Felálltam a kényelmetlen székből, nyújtóztam egy gömbölyűt, aztán lenéztem az engem figyelő szőkére.

- Volt bambulni? - mordultam rá.

- Volt. Nem akarlak szem elől téveszteni, mert lógsz nekem egy mesével.

- Akár mehetünk is, mert unok itt lenni.

- Ki vagy, és mit tettél Hermione Grangerrel? - vigyorgott rám sunyin Malfoy, én meg küzdöttem ásíthatnékom ellen.

- Megettem és a bőrébe bújtam – válaszoltam egykedvűen.

Nagy csönd volt a válasz. Ezt is akartam elérni. A csendet, csak cipőink kopogása törte meg, ahogy a Szükség Szobája felé tartottunk – immár másodszor. A hetedik emeleten a mi falszakaszunk előtt megálltam, majd magam elé képzeltem a tegnapi szobát és sétáltam három kört. Végül a már oly ismerős alumíniumkilincset lenyomva abba a hangulatos kis szobába jutottunk, ami tegnap is a miénk volt. Kívánságaimnak megfelelően ott gőzölgött a forró vacsora a kis asztalon, egy-egy pohár vörösborral megtoldva. Szó nélkül ültem le és kezdtem el enni. Hogy miért nem a Nagyteremben tettem mindezt? Antiszociális vagyok. Ám a helyes válasz mégis csak az, hogy gyűlölöm az emberek többségét. Igen, ez már találóbb. Bambulásomból Malfoy hangja rángat ki:

- Mesét akarok! - a hangja leginkább egy nyűgös kisfiúéra hajaz, nem egy tizenhét éves férfikezdeményre. Gúnyosan elmosolyodom:

- Hány éves vagy Batman?

- Nem is vagyok Batman – húzza fel az orrát, amitől rám jön a nevethetnék, ám legyűröm. Ügyes Hermione.

- Szóval mesét akarsz? - gyújtok rá újfent.

- Szeretnék – néz rám mosolyogva.

- Legyen – gondolkodom el egy pillanatra, majd elkezdem. - Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy hercegnő. Ezt a hercegnőt egészen kicsi korában bezárták egy toronyba. Ám ez a torony nem volt ám akármilyen! Rózsaszín volt mindene. A falak, a berendezés, az ablakok és ajtók, de még a sárkány is rózsaszínben pompázott, ami a hercegnőt őrizte.

Szegény lány évekig várta a herceget, aki megmenti a giccskirályságból, de a bátor lovag nem érkezett meg évekig. A királylány napról-napra kevesebb reményt táplált a szabadulás iránt. Mire a kislányból felnőtt nő lett, reménytelenül senyvedett a toronyban, akaratlanul is rózsaszínben látva a világot. Egyik nap paták dobogását hallotta, amik egyre közelebbről hallatszottak. A hölgy odanyomta a rágógumi-rózsaszín üveghez, hogy lássa, ki érkezett – hiába. Öt perccel később egy feketébe öltözött férfi rontott be szobája ajtaján. „Most megment"- gondolta a lány, és szó nélkül a férfi után ment, hogy életében először lásson is valamit a világból kies szobáján kívül. Végigrohantak egy végtelen hosszúságúnak tűnő csigalépcsőn, aztán kifutottak a toronyból. Ekkorra a rózsaszín sárkány is felébredt, és dühösen fújtatva köpte utánuk vattacukor-lángját. A hercegnő megállt egy pillanatra a fekete mén mellett, amivel a lovag érkezett, ám gyorsan meg kellett tanuljon felülni egy lóra. A férfi felugrott mögé, majd a lányt hátulról átkarolva megragadta a pej kantárát és elvágtattak. A távolból még hallották a rózsaszín sárkány kétségbeesett üvöltését.

Malfoy megbabonázva meredt rám, majd előre dőlt, és elvett egy szál cigit a dobozból.

- Huhh. Ilyet ne mesélj a gyerekednek majd, mert megáll a fejlődésben. Amúgy magadról meséltél? - érdeklődött, s hangjában most szemernyi nem volt a fensőbbséges gúnyból, ami általában jellemezte.

- Ezt honnan veszed? - reagáltam kikerekedő szemekkel.

- Mert rád illik. Életed nagy részében hazugságokkal vettek körbe. Nem sokkal ezelőtt jött valaki vagy valami – ami vagy aki szerintem az igazi anyád volt - és megmentett ebből a kilátástalan helyzetből.

Én pedig tátogtam mint a hal. Meztelennek éreztem magam, sokkal meztelenebbnek, mintha ruhák nélkül álltam volna a Nagyterem kellős közepén a karácsonyi bálon. Kivetkőztetett ez a gazfickó a lelkemből. Átlát rajtam – gondoltam minden gyanakvás nélkül. Válaszra kellett méltatnom, mert helyénvalónak éreztem. Megérdemelte.

- Átlátsz rajtam – mondtam végül hangosan is ki a kicsivel ezelőtt megfogalmazott gondolatot, ám nem méltattam többre a gondolatmenetet, inkább tereltem. - Nemsokára itt a karácsony. Te veszel valakinek valamit?

- Látom terelsz, de ám legyen – mosolyodott el gúnyosan a szőke. - Senkinek semmit, akinek vehetnék valamit, az meg itt ül előttem.

- Öhh... Megtisztelsz. Mivel én sem nagyon tudok mást, akinek ajándékot szerezni, ezért te is kapsz tőlem valami apróságot – és ekkor már tudtam, hogy mit adok neki. Magamban jót vigyorogtam a dolgon.

Halkan borozgattunk tovább. A vacsora maradékai úgy tűntek el, ahogy voltak – nyomuk sem volt, és ez most így volt jó. Szótlanul bambultam magam elé, egy fia gondolat nélkül.

- Lassan le kéne feküdni aludni. Holnap is nap lesz.

- Oh...Igen – eszméltem fel, majd egy gondolattal később: - elmegyek, megmosakszom. Nem szeretek izzadtan ágyba bújni – még magammal sem, nemhogy mással, tettem hozzá gondolatban. Gyorsan megmosakodtam a gusztustalanul rózsaszín fürdőben, majd átadtam a terepet a szőkének, s bár neki sem tartott tíz percnél tovább a procedúra (amihez gyanítom, hogy hozzájárult a csempék színe), én már alfában voltam, mire visszaért.

Malfoy óvatosan becsúszott mellém az ágyba, majd minden általam megjósolt veszélyre fittyet hányva átölelt. Egy pillanatra visszarántottam magam a nagy büdös Életbe egy gondolat erejéig.

- Az életeddel játszol királyfi.

- Nem féltem magam – simított végig az arcomon. - Jó éjszakát hercegnő – utalt vissza az esti mesére.

- Jó éjt lovag – vigyorogtam bele a párnámba, mielőtt elnyelt volna a kényelmes sötétség.


End file.
